


Milky May

by Kaimu_dete



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Happy Birthday Iruka! 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu_dete/pseuds/Kaimu_dete
Summary: Iruka meets Sukea when they are young.





	Milky May

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs more Sukea/Umino Iruka!!!!  
> I was thinking about how it would be cute if Kakashi get to know iruka when they were young, in Sukea disguise.  
> Would Iruka remember &recognise him later?  
> The flower on Iruka's Head is Azalea(Tsutsuji) which is the most well-known flower of may in where I live.
> 
> Real life got the better of me, and while i'm not really satisfied with my work, even ashamed,  
> but then who doesn't? My love is VALID!  
> Happy birthday, Ru  
> I do love you!


End file.
